Dependancy
by somebobbyoncetoldme
Summary: AU: Mr Snow stopped Annie from activating the bomb. Now in order to protect Eve she, Tom, Hal and Alex have to be complient. But when humanity's fall becomes more intense and their situations become more desperate, in the end the darkness always wins.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I seem to be having a lot of Being Human story ideas at the moment...**

**This is what would have happened if Annie had been stopped before she managed to blow up the Old Ones.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Annie looks at the baby in her arms. So innocent, so simple, so tragic. Braving back tears, she tells the infant with more honesty than she's ever mustered, "I love you."

But Mr Snow is quicker as she reaches for the detonator. With a surprising agility so predatory it would better suit a wild cat, he whips forward and grabs Annie, pulling her back.

"No!" she chokes, as Mr Snow's immaculately uncreased sleeve prises the detonator from her fingers. Desperation starts settling in, as Eve clings tighter to her ghostly gaurdian and whimpers. "I've seen the future! I can't let this happen!"

Mr Snow regards her with a half-smile. He says gently, almost sympathetically, into her ear, "I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Annie."

He releases her from his grip, and she sinks to the floor, hugging Eve as tight as she can. Mr Snow wipes down his suit, and slings the bag of explosives over his shoulder. "Now," he addresses the Old One nearest to him. "I believe we've misplaced some of our friends. Would you care to bring them back?"

The Old One nods, and as he and two others leave the warehouse, Mr Snow adds, "Oh, and be sure to mention that if they refuse, this baby will be harmed."

"You can't kill her." Annie murmers savagely, wrapping the squealing baby in her shrug. "She's the War Child."

"I didn't say kill, did I, Annie? I said _harm_. There are plenty of ways to harm a child without killing it. Which, actually, would be worse than a quick death." Mr Snow replies nonchalantly, settling himself back onto his chair.

"So what'll happen? To Tom and Hal? And Alex?" asks Annie shakily, standing back up. "Once they're brought back?"

Mr Snow grins again, viciously. "Well, dear young Tom will go down the same street as Milo, once the latter decides to return. But they're alike, really. Both survivors. Tom will be fine. As for Hal, well, you told me you saw the future. Where was he in the future, Annie?"

"Hal is..." Annie begins slowly. "Hal becomes their leader."

Mr Snow then simply nods, still smiling. "He will run Britain for me. I won't stay in the long run, you see. Far too dismal here. No, shortly after the metaphorical seeds are planted here, I'll move on. Of course, for you, him running the country means you'll be under the rule of a friend. So not all bad, is it?"

Shouting sounds from outside, and a moment later the Old Ones that left previously returns, dragging a defiant Tom behind him as if he were nothing but an an inanimate object. Hal walks unescorted behind them, as does Alex. There isn't any sign of Milo.

"You may find it inconsequential, _Alex_, but I think your powers are quite impressive. Considering you've only been dead... what? A day?" Mr Snow says, clasping his hands together. "Very, very impressive."

"They're only impressive 'cos Annie's the one who taught them to me." Alex says steadily.

"Nevertheless, I think you'll be a handy addition when it comes to the protection of the baby," he chuckles. "Well, after earlier's staggeringly pathetic attempt at presenting me with a tribute, this is all a rather welcome surprise. Shame he didn't stay around, that fellow from before. Anybody know of one Mr Cutler's whereabouts?"

Annie puffs her chest. "I killed him."

Mr Snow sighs and throws up his hands, "What a typical pity. Now let's get started," he clicks his fingers at Hal and Tom. "You two, stay with me, no arguments. Annie, Alex, _little Eve_, you're free to go."

Annie raises her eyebrows. "What? I'm... I'm free? I can go back to the house?"

"I don't think baby Eve would enjoy it here, not at the present time, anyway. And as long as my earlier threat is still valid, I see no reason for you not to return to that B&B of yours," informs Mr Snow softly. Just as Annie's lips tug upwards in pure relief, he adds, "Oh, with a guardian, of course. Don't worry, he has orders not to lay a finger on any of you. No, he'll just be there to... make certain my words don't lose their impact."

Annie opens her mouth, but Mr Snow cuts her off. "No more questions, Annie. There will be plenty of time for that in the months to come. I will send said guardian later. Just remember what will happen if you disobey me until he gets there." nobody moves, and Mr Snow raises an eyebrow. "Come on, Annie. Don't tell me you decide to be still _now _of all times."

Eve had started to cry halfway through Mr Snow's speech, and her parental instincts taking over, Annie makes a beeline for the exit. She pauses, her hand hovering over the handle, and catches Hal's eye. He nods sadly and gives her a reassuring smile. Annie secures Eve against her chest and takes off from the warehouse. As fast as her legs can carry her, it's amazing how fast one can run when unimpeded by taking breath.

She reaches the B&B, and Alex rentaghosts beside her.

"Sorry I didn't run with you," murmers Alex. "But this is too much. I mean, what are we going to do? They have Hal and Tom, they have that raisin-toothed psychopath for a leader, they're _vampires_! _Shit_, Annie, what _can_ we do?"

Annie shifts Eve onto her shoulder and hugs her tight, trying to get rid of the sense of terrified dread stabbing at her thoughts. Because for the first time since George left Eve to her, Annie truly doesn't know.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Stay tuned for chapter two, hopefully coming soon...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Being Human.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter! Virtual cupcakes to you all!**

* * *

"... Annie?"

Alex speaks for the first time in hours, since the two of them returned to the B&B. Annie stands vigilant over Eve's crib with a makeshift stake in her hand.

"Yeah?" Annie's voice is hoarse from finally letting the tears flow, and she clears her throat. Eve coos obliviously, nestled snugly among her many blankets.

"Can I ask you something?" Alex continues. "About... passing over?"

"Why not."

Alex shifted herself into a sitting position on the sofa, "What _exactly_ happens? I mean, I know you go through a door, but what then? Earlier you made it sound like the best place on earth. Well, not on_ earth_, but you get what I mean."

"You cross over into your Purgatory," says Annie. "And... well, I've only been there once, and let's just say it wasn't under normal conditions. But I'm sure, when you go properly, that it's nice."

"And what happens if I never find out what my unfinished business is?"

"You stay a ghost, forever. Just like me."

A car door shuts outside, and Annie flinches, but there isn't any knock on the door. Alex leans back against the sofa, and traces the patterns on the ceiling with her eyes. "What do you think the vampires'll do to us? To all ghosts?"

Annie shrugs, "I don't know. They make them watch, I suppose. Watch as humanity crumbles and burns. It's its own torture."

"Great." Alex pauses as Eve takes this as an appropriate time to cough up on her pillow. As Annie gets some wipes, Alex asks, "I know you probably don't want to think about this now, but if the vampires want her alive, and a human, then won't she eventually... pass of old age? Even big shot mentioned it back there. What happens then?"

"Like he said, any remaining humans would be too out of it to do anything. It would be too late."

She cleans Eve up and resumes her post, only this time Annie frees her hand in order to let Eve grab her fingers. Alex exhales and stands up, "Would Snowy go apeshit if I went for a walk? I'm not tryin' to escape, I swear on my li- well, death. I just need to clear my head."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. As long as Eve stays here." Annie gives her an emotionless smile, and Alex watches it morph into one holding a glint of sincerity when Annie repeats, "Snowy?"

"I'm not calling him Mr Snow all the time. Easier to say Snowy."

"Snowy it is, then." Annie gives both of her hands to Eve as she starts to whimper. "Be careful."

Alex nods, and rentaghosts out.

* * *

Appearing with a slight stumble on the sloped pavement outside the B&B, something immediately takes her notice. If she had a physical body she would have thought that the down on the back of her neck was standing on end.

"Hello?" she ventures loudly. It isn't like anyone living can hear her.

"Hello."

She spins around at the determined male tone sounding from behind her, and recognises the werewolf she saw at the warehouse. "If Snowy wants Eve back he can forget it. She is staying _right_ here."

"I'm not here for the baby," he replies coolly. "I'm here to give you a warning."

He takes a step forwards, and Alex retreats. The werewolf narrows his eyes, but doesn't move again. "My name is Milo, and before I go back to assist the Old Ones, I'm here to issue an... unofficial warning. You see, as I said to Tom earlier, once people learn of Eve's little legacy, you'll want to be prepared. So when the vampires send those people to protect you, don't do anything stupid."

"We got the idea. Eve'll be harmed if we try anything." Alex tells him defiantly.

"Yeah, you might have," Milo directs a look at the attic window. "But Annie is a fighter, and a mother. Quite a combination - she will be difficult. And that'll only make things worse, because if Annie does anything to jeopardise this, both her and Eve will be captured, and freedom will become a thing of the past."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Milo straightens himself up, making the bottles of blood jangle against eachother under his coat. "Once again - as I told Tom, it's because whatever happens next, I'll still live. Whether the humans win over years of trial and losses, or whether the vampires win over a month of stealth and submission, I'll survive. So it's only fair to give advice to both sides," he nods. "I'll be seeing you."

Alex doesn't move as he turns to walk away, hopelessness and desperation settling in. She closes her eyes, and a whole lifetime of growing up with vulgur members of the opposide sex compells the emotions into a hissed, "_Fuck_."

"Oh," Milo says, not turning around. "Nice call on Snowy's nickname, by the way."

* * *

**(Guess who's my new favourite werewolf?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Being Human.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, readers! I'm sorry I took a bit longer with this one. I have no excuse...  
**

**A tiny smidgeon of Alex's vulnerability here, because as much as I loved her ghostly banter in the finale, I felt it was only (as Hal would put it) her mask. Actually, this whole chapter is a little more Alex-centric than I planned. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It's early morning when the van pulls up outside the B&B, dew still fresh on the bushes and the orange sunlight not quite yet peeking through the grey clouds above. Annie cradles Eve tighter against her chest when she sees the man stepping out. The sight of him alone is enough to tell her what he's doing here.

"Alex," Annie calls, uncertainly. "Can you stay here with Eve for a minute?"

Alex rantaghosts into the room and watches as Annie places the baby in her crib. It has to be something important, Alex figures, because Annie has barely left he attic since what happened at the warehouse. Only a few small trips downstairs while Eve napped to make tea neither of the adult residents could drink. Alex knew that once she noticed Annie making four cups, she wasn't thinking back to when Hal and Tom were here, she was thinking back to when her old friends were here.

"What is it? A vampire?" asks Alex, disliking the sound of her own voice. She couldn't escape the feeling that she was intruding on the household.

Annie simply nods, and fixing the crib with a remorseful look, she vanishes from the room. Eve starts stirring, small squeals escaping her mouth. Alex takes the bottle that Annie filled a few minutes previously from the sofa and carefully starts feeding it to a grateful Eve.

"You're lucky, you know," she tells the baby softly. "Even despite all this. I would have killed to have a mum who loved me as a kid."

Eve gurgles, enquiring the ghost dubiously. Alex sighs heavily and strains her ears to try and decipher the voices downstairs. She recognises Annie's, but the other's is unfamiliar. For a second, she'd hoped it was someone bringing back Hal or Tom.

Her eyes find the flickering television screen facing the crib. Annie insisted on keeping the news on, even despite knowing what she'd see. So far there had been four anonymous open-and-closed murders, with no investigations and no convictions. People along the street were already bolting every lock during the day. The vampires were slowly starting.

Alex hears footsteps on the narrow staircase, but before they reach the door Annie appears to unlock it.

"It's the guy Mr Snow sent to keep an eye on us," Annie informs quietly, and far to formally, as if all emotion has been sucked from her voice. "He says as long as we don't try anything, he won't go near Eve."

"Then what's he doin' up here, then?" Alex asks in a fierce whisper.

"Apparantly he needs to make sure Eve is still in the building." Annie pauses. "Bullshit, if you ask me."

She turns the lock and the door opens, to reveal a man. Average height and build, but carrying that unmistakable air of arrogant importance that seemed to define a vampire. He takes a step inside the room, but doesn't go any furthur.

"Evening," he says. Oddly, his voice doesn't reflect on any of said arrogance. It's tone could nearly be friendly. "You already know why I'm here, so to save us all the pain let's skip the whole monologue. You can call me Matthew."

"Do you expect us to greet you?" the words leave Alex's mouth before she can think, and Annie shoots her a steely glance.

"Not remotely. I'm sorry in advance about intruding on you, but it is essential to that baby's survival. Don't worry, though, I won't go near her."

Annie clears her throat, but doesn't say anything. Matthew narrows his eyes, but after a lingering glance at the baby asleep in the crib, he only nods, before making his way back down the stairs.

Annie hurridly shuts the door and has it locked within seconds, before running back to Eve and leaning over the crib.

"That was really odd. I thought the Old Ones were all bastards?" Alex says, for the point of making conversation than anything else.

"They like to toy with people, Alex. And the next time someone as _dangerous _as a vampire comes up here, please don't speak. He could have hurt her."

"But he didn't. We can't just grovel before them, Annie."

Annie shakes her head, "It wasn't grovelling. I was doing what he says to make sure he didn't hurt her. She's my responsibility, so just..." she sighs, suddenly just too tired and too frustrated to want to argue any more. "... just leave the talking to me, ok?"

* * *

It's midnight.

Alex sits with her head in her hands on the sofa in the living room, with the lights and volume off, as if having them on would prompt the vampire in one of the spare rooms upstairs to come down and break the pleasant exterior he'd shown earlier.

None of the channels had stayed on for more than five minutes, and as Alex reached for the remote to change it again, the screen started flickering. Alex sat bolt upright, as the image warped from two people explaining something about a plant to the image of the blond-haired woman who had tried to make Annie allow Cutler to kill Eve before.

"It's you!" Alex mutters, as the woman's eyes narrow.

"Where's Annie?" the woman asks urgently.

"Has Mr Snow sent you too? Annie is looking after Eve. You don't need to check up on her. Not with that other gu-"

The woman interrupts impatiently, "Hasn't Annie explained?"

"About what?"

"About me." she pauses, but when Alex doesn't reply, she elaborates with a sigh. "I'm the baby. I grew up and approached you through my own history."

"You're the baby?" Alex chuckles mirthlessly. "But you wanted her dead!"

Adult Eve looks indifferent. "Because that's what has to happen to save the world. I thought Annie had done it, but now the vampires have already started. I have to do what I came here to do before..."

"Before what?"

Eve lifts a hand. Alex can see a faint haze around her fingertips, as if a cloud is slowly engulfing them. Eve's voice is sombre when she replies, "When I started this, I began to rewrite history. My own history had seperated but it was still intact. But now, my history is still going to happen, only this time it's missing one crucial part. Now that I'm going to grow up under the protection of the vampires, I won't ever get a chance to read the final scroll. And it's too much. I have to do this. But now I have a deadline. I have to talk to Annie before I fade."

* * *

**Please R&R! I'll give you cookies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Being Human.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Massive thanks to the reponse I got for the last chapter! A little OC background here. Please R&R!**

* * *

_Stoker Imports and Exports_

Mr Snow's plans have escalated. Just a day ago, a few of them went on a killing spree, this time focusing on areas not massively public, but enough so to cause incredible panic. Of course, people had run screaming. A few of them had even had the odd mindset to film it.

"We want to cause doubt," Mr Snow had told the vampires who objected to letting the filmers live. "Of course, the witnesses will claim to have seen savage men with fangs, but the footage will show nothing."

"Why do we want to cause doubt?"

"Humans are their own worst enemy. They shun people whose opinions differ or contradict. It will make things more fun for you."

"What about you, sir?"

"Oh, my fun will come. But not quite yet, I want to let them simmer. Now, can somebody fetch Hal for me, please?"

* * *

_The B&B_

Annie's footsteps seemed to amplify in sound every time she'd ever tried to approach somebody without their knowledge. Now was no exception, as the cautiously opened the door to the kitchen - where Eve's 'guardian' was sitting, casually flicking through the newspaper.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you down here," he tells her, not looking around. "So far it's only been Alex, and I'm sure those trips have only been to use me as dig practice."

"Anything she says... please ignore her. She's just upset about her family, and-"

"It's okay, Annie. She isn't provoking me, if that's what you're worried about. And honestly, I don't blame her." he clears his throat, taking a sip from the steaming mug on a coaster next to the paper. Grimacing, and very deliberately, he adds, "I am horrible at making tea."

Annie's eyebrows raise in a combination of disbelief and nervousness. "Are you an Old One?"

Matthew sighs and turns in his chair, "I'm sure Alex brought up the little fact that 'All Old Ones are bastards' to you, too?" He waited for Annie to nod before continuing. "Yes? Well, firstly, I'm not an Old One."

"You're not? Why did Sno- Mr Snow send you, then?"

"I believe you're familiar with John Mitchell?" Matthew asks tentatively. Annie says nothing, but the look of remorseful pain that crosses her face answers for her. "Then I'm sure you know of his... rather monstrous reputation. See, he didn't get that by being an Old One, he got that by being especially ruthless. He got it by never getting enough of what he did."

Annie turns away, in order to wipe the tear threating to drip down her cheek away from her eye. "Is that what you did, then? Were you _ruthless_, too?"

Matthew smiles forlornly. "To cut a long story short - I had to to many a terrible thing to be entrusted with the job I have now. Because you are no stranger to what people do in desperate times," he gestures to the front page of the paper, which outlined the possibilities of terrorist involvement in the recent attacks. "And once the vampires are revealed and the cat regarding the War Child is out of the bag, you will need assistance."

"Milo already said so," sobs were threatening to burst their way from Annie's mouth as she spoke. "He came to Alex after we came back to the house."

"Well, then, Milo was right."

Annie then heads back to the door, and as she pushes it open she spits out, "Thanks for all that, but Eve will be completely safe as long as she's with me."

* * *

_Stoker Imports and Exports_

Mr Snow stands over the body, as it falls heavily to the floor. Blood spurts like a geyser onto the floor, as all he did was pierce the skin. The metallic stench of the thick liquid overpowers the air.

"Well?" Mr Snow asks tiredly, regarding the figure standing rigidly in front of him with a suggestive raised eyebrow. "You aren't going to let it go to waste, are you?"

Hal licks his lips, and in desperation finds a patch of grass growing from a crack in the floor behind Mr Snow's chair to focus on. His voice is shaking, "I already told you... I don't want any part in this. Just... just get rid of it. P-please."

"I'm growing tired of this, Hal. You've had your break, but now is the time to come back to work."

Hal stutters, but doesn't say anything else, his fingers stumble with his jacket pocket in an attempt to find the domino. There's always a domino. So where is it?

"_Drain her_." Mr Snow hisses, losing his patience.

It's as if his words equivalent a switch. Hal drops to his knees and grabs the body, lapping up the blood from her neck with a fierce hiss. The majority of blood is gone from the body in seconds, but Hal's lips don't leave her throat, as they continue to extract every single drop. Eventually, sodden, Hal lets go of the woman's body, gasping in a sudden wave of euphoria.

Mr Snow nods in approvement, and smiles.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Being Human.**


End file.
